


Private Names

by roguesarewe



Series: Company Drabbles (30 Years) [9]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguesarewe/pseuds/roguesarewe
Summary: Roxanna MacMillan loved it when her husband spoke Swedish.





	Private Names

Roxanna MacMillan loved it when her husband spoke Swedish. Forget French or Italian, for her Swedish was the language of love. The first time she had heard him speaking was when he was arguing on the phone with someone, during their tenure in the states. Even though he was supposed to sound angry, it sounded amazing, almost angelic coming out of his mouth. He tried teaching her but she couldn't grasp it, she preferred just listening to him. She later found out that he also spoke Danish, French and Latin. He truly was a man of many talents. These talents had been passed onto their daughter who also spoke the same languages as her father and with the same fluidity, too. Roxanna loved it when she heard them conversing in Swedish, especially when they actually were in Sweden. Even though she didn't speak the language, she understood it fairly well, therefore she wasn't left out of the conversation. 

When they had first gotten together was the first time he had used it. "Älskling," he had called out to her to get her attention, as she ran around their kitchen looking for the whisk for the eggs for their breakfast. She turned and looked at him. "What did you call me?"  
"Älskling, it means my love in Swedish."  
"Huh." She nodded her head, still hunting around for whisk in the draw under the cooker.  
"Älskling, leave breakfast, we can go out to eat instead," he told her, slowly pulling her from out of the cupboard which she had just put her head in. As she came out of the cupboard and sat on one of the stools which were in the kitchen, she grabbed his hands and made him sit down too. "Why did you call me that, that word?"  
"Because, you are the love of my life."  
"You're not the type of person to use private names, aren't you?" She questioned him.  
"Roxanna, I love you so much, I know how much you love it when I speak Swedish. It felt appropriate to give you a nickname which reflected my love for you and your love from my origins." She laughed as she understood where he was coming from, leaning in to steal a kiss from him, sealing her approval of the name. 

From that day on, he would always call her his love in his native language. It made her feel connected to him at the deepest levels, something which she just couldn't explain using words. It invoked a feeling so deep in her. That she was loved by all aspects of him. His past, his present his future. He did the same with their daughter, calling her 'fjäril', which meant butterfly, from the day she had been born. She would never truly understand how much those private names meant to him.


End file.
